Revelations and Discoveries
by Inspiron1525
Summary: This is how Billy and Teddy got started. Or, at least, in my eyes. Hope you enjoy it. READ AND REVIEW!


_ 'What's the point?' _Billy thought. _'I mean, __**everyone**__ knows that he's gay and they're okay with it. But, with me, I get picked on, called names, the usual. I should hate him for being the "gay" that I'm not, but I don't. I just can't get over him. What the fuck's wrong with me?" _

Billy was at his locker, getting ready to head to lunch. While stuffing his chemistry and history books into his locker, he glanced to the left and saw…well, you know. Him. The "God". The one person in the entire school that _everybody _loves. It was the one, the only…

Teddy Altman.

It was Teddy Altman, the school's number one athlete. Teddy Altman, the school's hottest guy, or better yet, _person._ Teddy Altman, the school's most loved homosexual. Hard to believe, right? Well, it's true. And not only has Billy been _interested _in him, he's been totally _infatuated _with him. Ever since that one moment in his freshman year when he accidentally bumped into Teddy, also a freshman, and all of his books dropped from his sadly fragile arms. Teddy had sweetly apologized and voluntarily picked up the fallen textbooks. Then, for one second, he looked into Billy's eyes and everything became clear. That's when Billy realized that he was gay. Well, he's always known. It's just, it took that one moment to justify it all.

Now, two years later, in his junior year, Billy still has a crush on Teddy and still hasn't attempted to make a move and ask him out.

As he continued to stare at Teddy, who was chatting with his friends, Greg and Kessler, he didn't notice as his twin brother, Tommy Shepherd, walked up behind him.

"Watcha doin'?" he casually asked, exponentially scaring the shit out of Billy.

Billy jumped, lucky to not have screamed (can you say _life-threatening_?), and turned to face the culprit. "Tommy," he said, realizing that it him. Then, out of nowhere, hesocked Tommy in the upper left.

Tommy clutched his newly sore arm. "What the _hell_ was that for?" Billy pointed at him.

"You know what that was for. You scared the shit out of me," he said.

"Well, it's not my fault that you were oogling and oggling the embodiment of perfection over there."

"First of all, I wasn't oogling and oggling. Second, oogling and oggling aren't even words."

"Who gives two shits? I know I don't. Anyway, I still don't get why you ask him out or talk to him or do _something_ that involves him."

"You know I can't do that Tommy."

"And why can't you?"

"It's…it's…" Tommy donned a look on his face that said _'Well?'_ "He's Teddy Altman. The most popular guy I know, or better yet, know about. I'm Billy Kaplan. The geeky fag with an insanely weird crush on him. None of that goes together."

"It's not and insanely weird crush. I mean, if you don't count the fact that it's been going on for about, three years, then it's totally normal."

"You're not funny," Billy said, closing his locker as the bell rang for lunch.

"I know. I'm hilarious. Now, let's go to lunch so we can talk more about how you _oogle _and _ogg le _Teddy Altman."

!

_'Is this really happening now?' _Billy thought. _'He's actually talking to me. I mean, it's not like it's something important, but he's _talking to me._ Fuck!_"

Billy had gotten into the line at lunch and as he reached the cash register, he realized that Teddy Altman was right in front of him. And it wasn't until they reached the register that Teddy acknowledged his presence.

"Hey," Teddy repeated.

Billy snapped out of his daze. "Uh, yeah?" he asked. Teddy chuckled and smiled. _'Wow. God, I love that smile.'_

"I asked if you had a dollar I could borrow."

"Oh. You did? Um, yeah. Sure." Billy reached into his back pocket and came up with a fiver. Teddy took it from his hands and held it to Billy's face.

"I asked for one dollar. You didn't need to give me five." Billy shook his head.

"Keep it. I don't really need it or anything."

"Okay then. Thanks." He paid the lunch lady and as he was about to leave, his buddies, as you know, Greg and Kessler, came over.

"Ted, what's taking so long?" Greg asked. Then, he noticed Billy. "Oh, now I see. The geek was bothering you." Billy's attention suddenly took an interest in his shoes.

"Want us to take care of this?" Kessler asked, cracking every knuckle on both of his hands.

"Guys," Teddy intervened, "leave him alone. He didn't do anything. He just gave me five bucks."

"For what? A date?" Greg asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Back off. I just needed a dollar and gave me this five. He said I could keep the rest. That's it."

"Yeah," Billy said, barely above a whisper, looking up. "I was just being…uh…nice." Greg and Kessler chuckled.

"Okay," Kessler started, "let's break it down for you. You two might be gay, but you're on polar opposites of the popularity spectrum."

_ 'Wow. Who knew that Kessler knew what polar and spectrum meant?' _Billy thought.

"He's cool. You're not. So, if you're thinking that you have a chance of dating Teddy, well…"

"I'd get rid of that thought ASAP," Greg supplied. "Got it?" Billy was kind of too scared to answer. That was a bad thing. Next thing he knows, his tray's on the ground due to the hands of Greg. Greg repeated what he said slowly this time. "_Got. It?" _

_ 'Fuck,' _Billy thought. _'I'm gonna vomit.' _Instead of answering Greg, Billy hightailed it out the lunchroom before he hurled heaps of chunks.

Kessler and Greg laughed. "Wimp," they said.

!

After Billy ran out of the cafeteria, he flew into the boys bathroom, into an empty stall, and let it all out.

_ "BLAUGH!" _

After puking, he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and translated to the sink in case there was an aftershock.

"Wow," Tommy said, surprising Billy yet again, "that was not pretty." Billy looked at Tommy through the reflection of the mirror.

"Go away," Billy said, all life drained out of his voice.

"No, Billy. I won't. I can't stand it. You want Teddy so bad but you let these two idiot assholes hold you back. You're magical for fuck's sake. So, why don't you use that power and show them who not to fuck with?"

"I can't do that, Tommy. You know that. I can't risk people finding out."

"So, that's it?" Billy nodded. "And what are gonna go do now? Sit in the bleachers outside for study hall and stare at Teddy?"

"It's way better than standing here listening to you lecture me," he said, leaving the bathroom.

"Fuck!"

!

As Billy sat down in the bleachers, he took out his book and started to read. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Teddy, Greg, and Kessler come out onto the field. He tried to make himself more invisible by focusing even more his book.

"Jesus," Greg said, noticing Billy in the bleachers from his spot on the field fifty feet away. "He doesn't give up, does he?"

"Who?" Teddy asked.

"Him," Kessler stated, also noticing Billy in the bleachers. "You know, I think we should kick his ass right now and get it over with."

"Seriously, when are you two going to stop?" Teddy questioned. "Billy doesn't do anything to us. So, why do constantly pick on him?"

"He a geek, a fag, and it's fun," Greg said.

"I'm a fag and you guys don't pick on me."

"But," Kessler started, "you're cool. He's not. That's the big difference. Anyway, why do you care if we pick on him? It's not you like him. You don't like him, do you?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Ted! Really? You like him?"

"I didn't say that, but yes." Both if his friends groaned. "But, I only like him. I don't like like him. You know?"

"No," Greg said. "We don't know. So, let's get your mind of that." Getting it just right, Greg kicked the football that he was carrying in his hands, aiming it directly at Billy.

"Seriously?" Teddy said. "Shit. Hey, Billy, watch out!"

Billy looked up just in time to see a football hurtling at his face, but, sadly, there was no time to move. Next thing he knows, everything goes black.

!

_'Shit,' _Billy thought, still seeing black. _'My head hurts like hell. What happened? Oh yeah. The football. Greg. Fucking bastard.' _

Billy stirred a little, signaling Teddy's attention. Teddy got up from his chair and went over to him. He shook Billy's shoulder a little. Billy then slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but suddenly, it all became clear.

"Teddy?" he said, looking into those oceanic blue eyes.

Teddy's mouth curved into a smile. "Hey," he said. He moved out of the way as Billy sat up on the padded table.

"Where are we?" Billy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Um, the nurse's office," Teddy replied. "You got hit pretty hard with that football."

"I know, right?" Billy scooted down to end of the table to dangle his legs over it. Teddy followed him.

"Look," he said, "I'm really sorry about Greg and Kessler. No matter how much I try, I still can't get them to stop being complete assholes."

"Why do you hang out with those douchebags anyway?"

"Believe it or not, we've been through a lot together. It would seem mean to just desert them. Billy, I'm sorry that they put you through so much shit. But, it's not your fault."

"What do you mean it's not my fault? I'm a geek. They're jocks. I was destined for them to make my life hell. And, to make matters worse, we're both gay. So, that's even more hell because they know I like you." Teddy suddenly looked up.

"Oh," he said.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just; you finally admitted that you like me." Billy realized that he did in fact say that.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like th-"

"Don't worry about. It's okay that you like me. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm fucking hot."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Don't need to. I have you to do that." They both laughed at that. "But, seriously, though. You wanna know a secret? I like you too. And I mean that as a like like." Billy looked at Teddy. He looked into those magnificent blue eyes as Teddy gazed back into his hazel browns.

"Really?" Billy asked. Teddy nodded. Their faces were *this* close together. Their breath hot on each other. Moving fast, they crushed their lips against each other. Soon, they were full on making out, tongue and all. Quickly, Teddy's hand moved to the waist of Billy's jeans. He went for the belt, but was stopped by Billy's hand.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked, coming up for air.

"It's…it's…" Billy stuttered.

"You don't want to do this?"

"No. I mean, yes, I want to do this, but-"

"You've never had sex before." Billy rapidly nodded. "Well, I don't want to do this then."

"But, I said I want to do it. I thought you do too."

"I do. But, it would be your first time. Sure, I'd like it tom be with me, but not like this. So, let's just take things slow. How about, you meet me later at the coffee shop downtown. Then, we'll see where it goes from there. Okay?"

"Yeah. I kinda like that." Billy kissed Teddy one last time before leaving the nurse's office, pro the nurse's permission.

!

Billy walked out of the nurse's office, a smile brighter than the sun plastered on his face. He finally did it. He got Teddy Altman. Well, he didn't exactly have him. There was still going on dates and justifying the relationship. But, he's get there when he got there.

While Billy continued walking down the hall, he ran into Tommy.

"Wow," Tommy said. "Someone's giddy. Who'd you do?"

"No one," Billy curtly replied. "I'm just happy." He turned back to see Teddy walking opposite the direction he was down the hallway. Tommy followed his gaze.

"No way," he said. "What happened between you and Altman?"

"Nothing. We're just on common ground now." _'And I'm totally loving it.'_


End file.
